


Playing Dirty

by Ricechex



Category: Cole McGinnis Mysteries - Rhys Ford
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, I should have noticed a few things. Like the fact that Cole’s car was there, but Jae’s was not—and out at the curb was a dark, sleek machine I knew belonged to Cole’s younger half-brother, Ichiro. Or Ichi, for short.</p><p>Ichi, who happens to be the one man in the world I’ve made a concentrated effort to get my dick to ignore.</p><p>It hasn’t been a successful effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneslegendaryhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my Little John, Vickie. You're amazing and I adore you.

In hindsight, I should have noticed a few things. Like the fact that Cole’s car was there, but Jae’s was _not_ —and out at the curb was a dark, sleek machine I knew belonged to Cole’s younger half-brother, Ichiro. Or Ichi, for short.

Ichi, who happens to be the one man in the world I’ve made a concentrated effort to get my dick to ignore.

It hasn’t been a successful effort.

I could claim that I was distracted by details of the case I was helping Cole with, but the fact was I just wasn’t paying attention. You’d think, as often as bullets seem to fly around Cole and his home, I’d have been a bit more on the ball. But the truth is, I knocked on the door, and almost fell backwards when it was opened not by my best friend, but by Ichi.

My mouth opened, but it took a moment for my brain to catch up—likely because all of the blood had rushed straight to my dick, which was beginning to ache. I moved my lips, trying to remember what I’d been about to say.

Then Ichi smiled and stepped back. “Cole and Jae just stepped out—they should be back soon, if you wanted to wait for them.”

I shut my mouth and nodded, stepping inside. “You uh… you waiting for them too?” Turning back to him, I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets, hoping to distort the fabric enough that he wouldn’t notice the Benedict Arnold in my trousers.

Ichi’s smile stayed firmly in place as he shook his head. “No no, I was just about to leave. I told them I’d lock up.”

“Oh, right.” I tried not to sound disappointed. “Well, don’t let me keep you.”

“Would you like a drink?”

 _Fuck yes_. “I can get one myself, Ichi, you don’t have to wait on me.”

Ichi shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. “I was going to steal one before I left anyway,” he called over his shoulder. Sighing, I resigned myself to Ichi’s ingrained manners, and took a seat on the couch. He came back a moment later, handing me a Coke. Our fingers brushed as I took it from him, and I swallowed as I tried to fight back the sudden pulsing need in my cock.

“Thanks,” I said, looking down at the can in my hands as I tapped it three times, then pulled the tab. It fizzed a bit, and I took a sip, wishing there was some rum or whisky mixed in. Sitting back, I realised Ichi was still standing there, staring down at me. I looked up at him, frowning. “What?”

“You avoid me like a plague,” he murmured, watching me. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

I felt my cheeks heat, and I shifted to relieve the tightness in my jeans as much as for something to do. “I—”

“Because if I’ve offended you—”

“No!” I looked back up at him, shaking my head. “No, Ichi, you haven’t… you…” I sighed. “Well this is gonna sound stupid, but it’s… it’s not you, it’s me.”

Ichi snorted and popped the tab on his own soda, then settled on the couch beside me. We weren’t touching, but I could feel the heat from his body across the space between us, and I had to stifle a groan as my brain began wondering just how much warmer he’d feel under me, wrapped around me as I fucked into him and made him scream…

“So I haven’t upset you?” Ichi asked, wrenching my mind back to the moment at hand.

I glanced at him and gave him a half smile. “Nope.”

“Then why do you seem so uncomfortable around me?”

Oh, now that was just playing dirty. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and put the Coke on the chest Cole used as a coffee table, then ran a hand through my hair. “Look, you know I’m…” My mouth tripped over the word for the very first time since I’d come out years ago. An unfamiliar pang in my chest shot through me, and I gritted my teeth. “That I’m gay,” I said, looking over at him again.

He nodded. “Yes, I know. Cole-ah told me before I met you.”

“Right,” I said. “And… see, the thing is, Cole told me that you, um…” I frowned at myself, unsure where the strange and sudden shyness was coming from. “He told me you, uh… experimented?” Wincing, I rubbed at my eyes with thumb and fingers. “Christ. I’m sorry, that… that was a major invasion of privacy, and you probably—”

“Bobby.”

I stopped talking and looked at Ichi. His eyes were dark, pupils wide as he looked at me. His Coke had joined mine on the coffee table, and I was beginning to understand how zebras felt as they watched a lion staring them down. Ichi’s tongue darted out, wetting his lower lip, and I couldn’t help but follow it with my eyes.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d do,” Ichi said, voice so low I almost didn’t hear him.

 _Almost_.

“What—” I didn’t have time to finish, because Ichi pounced. I fell back on the couch as he straddled my thighs and his mouth closed over mine, swallowing my shout of surprise. He was warm and heavy and _damn_ but he felt good against me. My arms went around him without hesitation, and his chuckle shook through me as my lips parted with his. His tongue flicked against mine, and I groaned, hips bucking against him on instinct.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for _weeks_ ,” Ichi whispered, and any higher brain functions I might have been holding onto went right out the window.

“Your brother—”

“Doesn’t need to know,” Ichi said, rutting against me. “Please, Bobby.”

 _Christ_ , he was pulling out _please_? I was fucked.

“Yes,” I murmured, “God, yes.”

And then he was gone. I blinked and shivered at the loss of him, wondering if I’d somehow imagined the encounter.

Then I heard the door’s lock slide home, and I looked over to see Ichi stalking back towards me, eyes almost completely black and lips slick and swollen. His shirt was rumpled just enough that it rode up on one side, exposing the line of his boxers and jeans against his hip—the smooth skin was devoid of ink, and it seemed odd but right. I righted myself, legs swinging over the side of the couch, feet grounding me as they settled on the floor. This was a bad idea, a really _terrible_ fucking idea, but every time I tried to say something, Ichi moved closer, and my brain kicked right back off. Licking my lips, I held my breath as he stopped just in front of me, and sank to his knees between my legs.

“Let me,” he said, and it was more a demand than a question. Feeling numb, I nodded, and he grinned as he undid my belt and popped the button on my jeans.

I swear, I could have come just from that moment—the way his eyes seemed to blaze as he peeled the denim apart. Fingers ghosted over my cotton-covered dick, and I had to bite my lips to keep from crying out.

Then he pulled my cock free of my boxers, wetted his lips, and leaned forward.

The first touch of his tongue against my cockhead had me bucking forward, hands fisting against the cushions on either side of me. Ichi chuckled, warm breath falling over my too-warm skin, and I gritted my teeth and said, “Ichi, you don’t—”

“Cole said you get tested regularly,” he said, planting a soft kiss along the shaft’s side. “You’d have told him if there was something wrong.”

“But—”

“And he _is_ my brother, and would have confided in me if his best friend were stricken ill,” he continued, mouthing his way down before licking back up. My head fell back against the top of the couch with a loud and painful _thunk_ , and I exhaled long and hard as I tried to remember why I’d been fighting against this with such conviction. “But, if it will make you feel better…” His right hand pumped up and down slowly, thumb swiping over the head to spread the pre-come beading at the tip. I risked looking back down at him to see that with his left hand he reached behind him and opened the compartment on the chest that Cole used as an emergency condom and lube stash—and why Ichi knew about that, I didn’t know, but he grabbed one of the basic, un-lubricated condoms and ripped the foil packet open with his teeth, then popped the condom into his mouth and leaned over me again. I felt the latex rolling over me as he did, and my head promptly met the back of the couch again.

I was gonna have a rather painful knot on that spot if he kept this up, and wouldn’t that be just peachy when I stepped in the ring with Princess?

The thought of Cole began to snap me out of the moment, and I swear Ichi must have noticed something, because the next thing I know he’s humming and sucking, head bobbing along, and I’ve got my fingers twisted in his long hair hard enough to pull a few strands loose. He doesn’t stop, though. Just keeps moving; tongue working against the underside of me and one hand on my balls, massaging like it’s his damn job to make sure I have the best orgasm of my life.

Which would just… really, really complicate things, and that is something I am _not_ a fan of. And Ichi? Ichi would be _Complicated_ , big fucking capital C and all.

I could feel it when my climax began—the warm curl of it in my gut, the way my skin felt too tight all over. “I… Ichi, I… close, real close…”

I swear he laughed when I said this, pulling off of me and looking up with a grin worthy of Wonderland. “Fuck my mouth, Bobby. Come for me.”

It would have been impolite to turn down his invitation. At least, that was what I told myself as I shoved him back down onto my cock and fucked into his mouth for all I was worth, grunting and groaning as he sucked hard.

“ _Ichiro_.” His name fell from my lips as I came, and I felt his tongue still moving against the condom. I tried to pull away, and he stopped, eyes rolling up to meet mine. “Too much,” I whispered, breath coming in short gasps as I tried to calm my pulse.

He took care when he let my cock out of his mouth, reaching to pull the condom off with delicate movements. I let him, because I wasn’t sure if my arms could move now that they’d fallen away from his head and were resting beside me again. Hell, the only reason I knew where they were was because I could _see_ them. I watched as he knotted the condom and went to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel or two. He handed one to me as we heard a car approaching, and he smiled.

“Good timing,” he informed me, taking the napkin back and wrapping the condom up in it. I heard the motor of Jae’s old _Explorer_ as it pulled into the drive, and blinked as I began trying to make my arms cooperate.

“You… but you didn’t…” I looked up at him as he shoved the evidence of our indiscretion into his pocket.

“You can get me back next time,” he said, sounding casual and unconcerned.

“Next… next time?” My hands refused to cooperate as I tried to shove my dick back into my jeans.

Arching his brow, he looked at me for a moment, then averted his gaze. “Unless you would rather this didn’t happen again, of course.”

Finally contained in my denim, I felt my pulse ratchet up as the sounds of Cole and Jae floated towards us from just outside. They were laughing about something. I wondered if Cole would even _smile_ again if he found out about what Ichi was proposing.

“I…” I took a breath, and Ichi looked at me through his dark lashes. Fuck, he was gorgeous—face still a bit flushed and lips swollen just enough that if you looked close enough, you’d know he’d been fooling around.

The key slid into the lock outside, and I knew what I needed to say. The _thanks but no thanks_ was there, on the tip of my tongue.

But when I opened my mouth, I said, “Next time, you come twice before I get my first one.”

The lock clicked open, and Ichi smirked.

_Well hello, Complicated._


End file.
